popeetheperformerfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundtrack
Without dialogue, Popee the Performer relies on its soundtrack to convey what is happening. Most of the soundtrack was composed by Osamu Tezuka and sung by Aoyagi Tsuneo, though some tracks were outsourced from other composers (most notably Zero-G). Main Theme and Variations The series OP titled Popee the Clown (ポピー the クラウン) is the iconic theme song that plays in almost every episode. Many variations exist, including: * A music box version * A "Japanese" version with actual lyrics * The instrumental version * Papi the Clown (An alternate version for Papi) * Swallower Version * Piano Version (Sheet Music) The music box, Japanese, instrumental, and "Papi the Clown" versions, plus the original, can be found on YouTube, but the Swallower version currently has not been uploaded without sound effects from the episode. It is not included on either of the CD's (see Releases below) but is possibly on the extremely limited and hard to find cassette version of the soundtrack, which came with a set of a Popee and Kedamono bobbleheads. The sheet music is only a portion of the song (what is used in the 30 second opening), and is included with the ''POPEE the クラウン (Popi za kuran/Popee the Clown) ''CD. Original Songs Other than the main theme, a total of 4 original songs (not played in the show, with the exception of the first one, which was used during several instances in the New Years Special) were produced and included on the soundtrack CD. Their names are: *Kids Station Special Theme (Special Song for New Years 2003) *I Paola *Evening Balin Life (Used in a bonus feature on POPEE the MANIAX) *Frog All four can be found on YouTube. Background Tracks These background tracks are heard the most often, even more than the theme song when you add everything up. They are included in many episodes as well as the soundtrack CD. They are all on YouTube. These short but sweet and very catchy tunes won't be leaving your head any time soon. The most commonly used background tracks are: * Backstage (サーカス小屋がやって来た) * Intrigue (陰謀あるいは、千夜一夜物語) * Run (逃げろや逃げろ) * Fanfare (～ファンファーレ～) * Run 2 (逃げるのも楽しみのうち) * Vacant Seats (忍び寄る恐怖) * Training (鍛えるのはどこ) * Training 2 (もっと速く鍛えるのはどこ ) * Sand (ノドが渇いた) * Everyday (華麗なるラグタイム) * Tahmano (ずっと僕は卵だと思っていた) However, there are also some that appear in one or more episodes, but aren't on the OST. A few examples include the song when Popee lights the limbo pole on fire in Limbo, or the song that plays while it’s raining in Acrobatics. The former was discovered within a library of various songs and audio loops by the composer Zero-G. Eight other previously unnamed tracks were also found and uploaded to YouTube in their entirety, all being tracks used primarily in Limbo and Dream. They are listed below: * Sewer Cats (Used in Limbo and Dream) * Sticky Radio (Used in Limbo) * Unearthly Visit (Used in Limbo) * Spirits (Used as the voice effect for the Wall Audience in Limbo and Face) * Communication (Used in Limbo) * Demon (Used in Limbo and Dream) * Pub Drunk (Used as Demon Popee’s theme in Limbo) * Naval Forces (Used in Limbo and Dream) * Oh No! (Used in Limbo, Dream, Super Strength, and Ghost) Covers The soundtrack CD includes a special cover of Silent Night by Aoyagi Tsuneo as a bonus track. It can be found on YouTube. Releases There have been four releases of various Popee the Performer music, which are listed below: * Popee The ぱフォーマー Soundtrack CD * Popee The ぱフォーマー Cassette w/ Popee and Kedamono Bobbleheads * POPEE the クラウン CD * The CD that is included in the DVD Box with the instrumental version of the theme song